The present invention relates to a temperature control device having a temperature probe with bi-metal switch and the probe is connected to a resilient member. The probe is pressed into the frame by the frying pan and is removed from the base when no frying pan is on.
A conventional electric stove employs electricity to generate heat on a metal plate and the pots or pans are put on the metal plate and heated to cook food. Each metal plate has a control knob which controls temperature of the metal plate and the heat is transferred to the food in the pots or pans. However, the temperature shown on the control knob is not precise and the metal plate continuously increases the temperature if the electric power supply is kept at xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position. When frying food in a frying pan, the temperature should be controlled within a certain range so as to obtain good fried food. The conventional electric stove has only simplest temperature control device, the users have to control the control knob by experiences and when the highest temperature reaches, the users then turn the knob down so as to avoid burn the food. Such experiences perhaps are built on countless failures.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electric pot assembly which comprises a base having a receptacle connected thereto and a pot is put on the base and is electrically engaged with the receptacle with terminals of an electric wire. A temperature probe is connected to a resilient member connected to an outside of the base and comprises a bi-metal plate received therein. The temperature probe has an end connected to the resilient member and the other end of the temperature probe extends through a hole defined in a peripheral wall of the base. A temperature sensing member is connected to the temperature probe and has a first plate and a second plate. The first plate is located above and contacts the second plate. An end of the bi-metal plate contacts the second plate. A frame is connected to the bottom of the pot an d has a recess in which the temperature probe is engaged when the pot is put on the base.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an electric pot assembly that has a temperature control device to open the circuit when a pre-determined temperature is reached.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.